2016-17 Premier League: Match day 37
Ross Barkley's goal settled Everton's meeting with Watford after the build-up to the match was dominated by uncertainty over the midfielder's Goodison Park future. Chelsea were crowned Premier League champions as Michy Batshuayi's late goal gave them the victory they required to secure the title at West Brom. Manchester City held on to beat Leicester City and move back into third place after referee Bobby Madley disallowed Riyad Mahrez's late penalty for the Foxes. Bournemouth guaranteed the highest league finish in their 118-year history by beating Burnley at Vitality Stadium. Southampton remain on course for a top-half Premier League finish as they held off a late fightback from a meek, already relegated Middlesbrough. Swansea's Premier League safety could be confirmed on Sunday after goals from Fernando Llorente and Kyle Naughton gave them a deserved win over relegated Sunderland. Champions League-chasing Arsenal moved within a point of fourth-placed Liverpool with a comfortable Premier League victory over Stoke. Hull City were relegated from the Premier League with one game to go after a heavy defeat at Crystal Palace, a result which secures top-flight survival for Sam Allardyce's team. Liverpool beat West Ham at London Stadium to move back into third place as striker Daniel Sturridge scored his first goal since January. Goals from Victor Wanyama and Harry Kane earned Tottenham victory over Manchester United in their final game at White Hart Lane. Chelsea skipper John Terry scored on what could be his Stamford Bridge farewell as the Blues celebrated winning the Premier League by nicking a thrilling victory against Watford. Arsenal ensured the top-four race goes down to the final day of the Premier League season with a laboured win against already relegated Sunderland. Manchester City have all but guaranteed Champions League football for next season after they comfortably beat West Brom at Etihad Stadium. Sergio Romero made a series of fine saves as Southampton and Manchester United played out a goalless draw at St Mary's. Harry Kane scored four times as Tottenham produced another superb performance to sweep aside Leicester City. Match Details Friday 12th May 2017 | goals2 = | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 38,550 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- | stadium = The Hawthorns, West Bromwich | attendance = 25,367 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Saturday 13th May 2017 Jesus | goals2 = Okazaki | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,407 | referee = Robert Madley }} ---- King | goals2 = Vokes | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 11,388 | referee = Lee Probert }} ---- | goals2 = Rodriguez Redmond | stadium = Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough | attendance = 28,203 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Naughton | stadium = Stadium of Light, Sunderland | attendance = 38,781 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- |goals2 = Giroud Özil Sánchez | stadium = Bet365 Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent | attendance = 27,535 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Sunday 14th May 2017 Benteke Milivojević van Aanholt | goals2 = | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,176 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Coutinho Origi | stadium = London Stadium | attendance = 56,985 | referee = Neil Swarbrick }} ---- Kane | goals2 = Rooney | stadium = White Hart Lane, London | attendance = 31,848 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Monday 15th May 2017 Azpilicueta Batshuayi Fàbregas | goals2 = Capoue Janmaat Okaka Prödl | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 41,473 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- Tuesday 16th May 2017 | goals2 = | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,500 | referee = Roger East }} ---- De Bruyne Y Touré | goals2 = Robson-Kanu | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 53,624 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Wednesday 17th May 2017 ---- Thursday 18th May 2017 | goals2 = Kane Son Heung-min | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 31,351 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- League table after Match day 37 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2016-17 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2016-17 Premier League results Category:2016–17 in English football